Lang Shun
Mandy Lang shun is a hunter. He loves everything that can shine. He can't live in the daytime but a magical wolf can make him live in the daytime. He is searching for the wolf since he was born. However, there is a firefly always appearing around Lang Shun wherever Lang goes to. He is very insecure and he loves destroying things to prove his personal presence. Information Full name Lang Shun Nickname Wuwu Gender Male Age 17 Height 192cm Weight 65kg Description Physical Appearance Lang Shun is Asian but his skin is brown. He has dark black eyes and his eyes can shine in the dark. His hair curls naturally and is pleated in a queue. There is a luminous wolf tatto on his back and it has existed since he was born. He has shaggy eyebrows. His body is pretty fit. Clothing Lang Shun always wears a pair of white coarse pants and straw sandals. Because his luminous wolf tatto on his back he does not wear clothes. A jade necklace around his neck. Personility Lang Shun is quite a naughty boy. He enjoys playing and running with fireflies. He loves running and he runs quite fast. However, when he feels angry, he will destroy the things around him no matter what kind of things around him at the moment. He has a special feeling about wolf and he believes that there must some strange contact between his parents and the wolf he is always searching for. Besides, he loves everything that can shine and he would like to protect the animals that can shine. He loves light but he can not live in the daytime or he would be blind and weak even dead. However, the magical wolf can help him and it is be someplace waiting for Lang Shun. Possessions Spear Lang Shun always carries a long spear which is 2 meters long and it is made of wood except the top of the spear. The top of the spear is made of metal and it can shine in silvery color. Lang Shun uses the spear to protect himself, but most importantly to hunt. Besides, it is sharp and full of power. Background Hometown Mystic Falls Relations Friends Huang Xiaocui Lang Shun met Huang Xiaocui one day when he was hunting. Because Huang Xiaocui is a scientist, she was interested in Lang Shun's luminous tattoo and she wanted to do research for Lang Shun. They became closely and closely. When Lang Shun feels down, he'd like to stay with Huang Xiaocui. Because Huang Xiaocui can always gives Lang Shun courage and comfort. The relationship between Lang Shun and Huang Xiaocui is just like mother and son. Lover Bei Lang Shun met Bei because of the firefly. Bei likes firefly pretty much. One day, when Bei was chasing the firefly, she met Lang Shun. Because the firefly alway with Lang Shun. Lang Shun is insecure and he needs attention from others. Bei is a good girl. They fell in love with each other. When they are on a date, flocks of fireflies appear and the dark night sky becomes bright. Family None Pets The firefly Lang Shun calls the firefly Yun Yun. Yun Yun likes to go with Lang Shun wherever Lang Shun goes to. Lang Shun likes Yun Yun very much. Sometimes he would talk to Yun Yun. To some extent, Yun Yun is the best friend of Lang Shun. History Parents dissapeared after Lang Shun was born. Made the spear. Met Huang Xiaocui. Fell in love with Bei. Category:Character Page